


【HP/ABO】取暖（一）

by VesperRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Summary: ·@淹死的鸥鹭 答应的梗文，正剧·主CP：雷古勒斯×小巴蒂；副CP：GGAD·时间线为哈四末尾，三强争霸赛结束后小巴蒂暴露身份，哈五六七剧情都有出现，自己魔改；原著+电影集合，勿喷·建了个Q群：771602182，欢迎来玩





	【HP/ABO】取暖（一）

雷古勒斯当然不可能放小巴蒂走。开玩笑，外面起码有一百只摄魂怪飘着呢，任何一点关于这位逃犯的气息漏出去，它们便会兴奋地将Omega撕成碎片。  
“卑鄙。”小巴蒂骂道，“先是脚镣，然后是摄魂怪，你就是怕我恢复力量弄死你！”  
“随便你怎么说。”雷古勒斯漫不经心地整整领带。他穿了一身全黑的西服，衬衫和长裤熨烫得僵硬，外面罩上漆黑的长袍，“我明天要去霍格沃茨参加塞德里克·迪戈里的葬礼，你待在这儿……”  
“我也要去。”  
“不行。”  
“因为你怕被人发现了保不住职位？还是怕又给扣上‘为黑魔王办事’的帽子，从前的历史给挖出来？”小巴蒂嘲讽地说，“得了吧，谁都知道你是怎么回事！”  
雷古勒斯解开领带的手一顿，没有回头。  
“你的黑魔标记用了多大的劲除掉的啊？有没有被推到刑庭上绑椅子啊？是不是又气又急怕得要命没准还求邓布利多给你作证？”小巴蒂猜到自己戳到了他的痛处，舔着小尖牙笑了。  
雷古勒斯转头看他。“我为邓布利多做事，如西弗勒斯·斯内普一样，我们都是凤凰社的成员。”Alpha的眼神闪动着危险的光，威士忌气味渐渐在房间里弥漫，给Omega一个警告。  
然而知趣地闭嘴可不是小巴蒂的作风。他脸上挂着笑容，恶意从眼中溢出来。  
“好啊，又是邓布利多的一条狗！对了……凤凰社。”他说，“让我想想，你为他们任劳任怨含辛茹苦求他们留你一命？好个懦夫！”  
这个词刺激到了雷古勒斯，无数口诛笔伐和指指点点瞬间涌入脑海，将他的理智驱逐出去，那个满手鲜血的Alpha回来了。他再也忍不住，在小巴蒂反应过来之前就掐住他喉咙将他摁在床头，信息素猛然爆发，将Omega死死压制。  
“不许——叫——我——懦夫。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
小巴蒂斜眼瞧他，挑衅地用舌头舔嘴角。“懦夫。”他小声、却又清清楚楚地说。  
撕啦——  
Alpha粗暴地扯开了他的衬衫，扣子崩到空中散了一地，小巴蒂雪白的胸口立刻暴露在雷古勒斯眼前。确实，青年很瘦，锁骨凸显，腹部隐约可见根根肋骨，然而胸脯却是柔软的，粉嫩的红点在冷空气里挺立。  
他明显感觉到Omega抖了一下，似乎这个动作让小巴蒂想起了什么恐怖的事，直往回缩，两眼睁得大大的，却充满了怨恨。  
“我想保护你，巴蒂。”雷古勒斯喘着气试图冷静下来，“不要逼我动手。”  
“你把我当只金丝雀养，为所欲为，还指望我服服帖帖？”  
金丝雀。  
这提醒了雷古勒斯。“是的。”他冷冷地说，“你说得对，你被养在这里，就得有只宠物的样子。”  
“你他妈——”  
这回是裤子……事实上，是内裤。被锁在房间里闹累了的小巴蒂这两天一直躺在床上不动，因此只穿了件宽松的白衬衫，赤裸的双腿往雷古勒斯的裆部撞。  
被捉住了。Alpha准确地抓住送上门来的脚踝，那里细得一只手就能握住，皮肤透出长久不见光的苍白，淡淡的青筋突出来。  
雷古勒斯顺势将小巴蒂双腿掰开，破碎的布料从青年腹部滑下，银白脚镣被挣得乱响。“你以为我不敢做什么吗？”他说，“你现在是我的，我当然能为所欲为。”  
说完就掐住了小巴蒂的乳尖一拧。  
“唔！”疼痛之下，Omega的本能让小巴蒂的闷哼变了调，成为类似呻吟的东西，“你这个卑鄙、无耻、仗势欺人的懦……”  
雷古勒斯的指尖探入他体内，不深，但加上信息素足以引起Omega的反应。他在穴口画着圈，不紧不慢地揉起周围的软肉，往上一挑，握住小巴蒂的阴茎，后者难受地哼哼。  
“我本来要忍到你愿意的。”雷古勒斯说，“可转念一想，既然你的命运完全掌握在我手里，你又这么不知好歹，我凭什么要委屈自己？”  
“要是邓布利多……凤凰社的人……知道你滥用职权还强、强奸我……会怎么样呢？”  
“你以为他们什么都不知道吗？”  
液体正在缓缓流出，Omega的腿间开始湿滑，身体控制不住地发软。他上一次做爱是什么时候……小巴蒂模糊地回忆起粗糙的岩石和腥咸的海风，囚犯散发出秽臭，将他打得爬都爬不起来。  
接着他就感到一根手指没入了穴口，弯曲着试探，然后是第二根。液体更多了，在被戳到花心后，小巴蒂触电了一般叫起来。“别！”  
“你需要学会感激，巴蒂。”雷古勒斯含住他的乳头吸吮，抽出手指，挺身进入。  
小巴蒂使足了力气去推他的脑袋，扭动身体想把自己拔出来，但这样做的后果是被插得更深，他看起来反倒像是迎合Alpha在勾引对方一样。很久没被开发的后穴将雷古勒斯咬得很紧，一开始的抽送有些费力，他尽量不将Omega弄疼、弄出血，不过很显然，对方领会不到他最后的这点克制。  
“滚开！”小巴蒂揪住他的头发，“不行……不许……别！你这是强奸！我会杀了你，我会……”  
“一个用钻心咒折磨疯两个傲罗的人说这种话，你不觉得很可笑吗？”  
“如果我恢复魔力，我也会这么对你……”小巴蒂恶狠狠地说，“对，我才不要直接阿瓦达，我要用钻心咒慢慢地……啊！”  
“继续说啊。”雷古勒斯又是猛地一顶，小巴蒂立刻说不出话来，手上的力气也没了，只好在他背上乱抓乱挠。  
“说啊。”啪，小巴蒂的屁股上挨了一巴掌，五道手指印清晰可见。  
疼痛与快感交织，为伏地魔的复活殚精竭虑了太久的Omega的身体早已习惯了大量抑制剂的注入，如同渴望甘霖的龟裂土地，根本经不起撩拨和冲撞。小巴蒂喘得快接不上气，闭上眼睛张开嘴，发出不得不沉溺其中的呻吟，脖子又被Alpha咬住。  
“告诉我，你要用钻心咒把我怎么样？”雷古勒斯放缓了动作，捏住小巴蒂的下颏与他对视。  
“……折磨你！”小巴蒂说，“把你折磨到快疯掉，再……再用恢复咒，休息，这么反反复复……直到你求我杀死你……即使这样我也不会杀掉你！”  
他突然挣脱了雷古勒斯的桎梏，一口咬在他手指上，几乎瞬间就尝到了血味。雷古勒斯一惊，下意识地将手一甩，那块皮肉松动了，一节指骨快给小巴蒂全部咬下。  
剧痛让Alpha陷入狂怒，威士忌如同火焰，将小巴蒂浑身燃烧殆尽，大量信息素似乎要将Omega最后一点汁液都榨出来。小巴蒂的所有力气都用在了牙齿上，雷古勒斯在他下颏骨击了一肘，终于救出了自己的手指，那里皮开肉绽。  
小巴蒂吐出一口血，有他的，也有自己的，血中有枚牙齿。  
“哈哈哈哈！”小巴蒂大笑，“你打啊，打啊，打死我！反正我回不了主人身边！”  
雷古勒斯本想施个治愈咒——无论是把皮肉接回去还是让牙齿长回去，对他来说一点也不难。但是他扔掉了魔杖，受伤的手抓着小巴蒂的肩，随着动作来回摩擦，两人的鲜血汇成一股。  
“我不会杀你。”他说，“我会把你变成我的。”  
床单枕头全被血染红，他们疯狂地互相挣扎着，一起到达了高潮。


End file.
